Superfriends with Benefits
by lilixchandra
Summary: Tezzeret is a suburban father living with his wife Nahiri and his beautiful daughter Avacyn. When Avacyn's boyfriend Griselbrand is murdered by Liliana Vess, Tezzeret's past comes back to haunt him; he struggles with maintaining his failing relationship and dealing with the psychological damage from Nicol Bolas' abuse.


"Hey Dad, I'm home!" Avacyn burst through the front door, swinging her white hair over her shoulder. "Uh Dad?"

In the other room, Tezzeret frantically closed his internet tabs, his glowing etherium arm clicking at superhuman speed.

Avacyn stepped into the room. "What are you doing, Dad?"

Tezzeret blushed and fumbled for the last tab.

"Why do you have my spear?"

He gulped, "Hey, honey, how was school?"

She glares at him. "You're pretty transparent, you know?" But then she smiles. "I know you've been through a lot, Dad. I still love you. Now put on some pants."

Tez looked down and in a frenzy ripped a towel over his torso. "Don't tell Mom, Av, will you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course, Dad." She grabbed her spear. "Now I'll be taking this back."

"Uhh…"

Just as her hand clenches tight around the spear's shaft, she flinches and backs up. "On second thought, keep it. I don't want to know where that has been."

Tez set the spear delicately down and closed the computer.

"You should probably erase your search history too, Dad. I'm pretty sure you don't want Mom to see your searches for dragon porn."

"Oh fuck you, Av." He sent a blast of confusion into her head and she fell to the ground laughing.

"I'm going to start making dinner. Gris is coming over tonight."

Tez smiled at her. "You're the best thing that happened to me, Avacyn."

She grinned back. "I know."

Liliana shoved Garruk away. "You stay away from him. He's mine."

Garruk supported himself against a tree. "You mean Jace? I can assure you there's nothing between us."

"Oh yeah?" Lili sneered at him. "Why don't you say that to me again?"

Garruk rubbed his buckler, unable to lock eyes with Liliana. "There's nothing."

"You see that soft tone? That weak shiver?" A blast of necromantic anger sparked from Lili's fingers, and the grass wilted around her. "That makes me think that you're lying."

Garruk shook his head. "We're just friends, Lili. I'm not lying."

"I don't believe you."

Garruk's eyes thinned and he vaulted up, stalking toward her. "I've had enough of this Liliana. I've had enough of your meddling. If you like Jace, just tell him. I won't stop you."

"I don't like Jace," Lili spit. "I love him. And you, Garruk, are in my way. So get out."

"It's not my fault I like him too!"

A hand burst out of the ground next to Lili, scraping at the ground, clawing, digging. "Take that back."

Garruk stood his ground. "I like Jace."

Liliana ground her teeth together. "Take. That. Back."

"You don't have a chance with him, Liliana. I know he doesn't like you… Or me for that matter."

She laughed. "Oh come on, Garruk, why would he like you? You're an animal. You should be out fucking Ajani. Jace, well… Jace is sophisticated."

Garruk batted her away with his fist. "Stop talking shit about my friends, Liliana. Ajani is a great guy."

She snorts. "Great at sex maybe, but he's a goddamn cat. Jace is a fucking telepath!"

Garruk tried to hide his smile. "I know. It's pretty cool."

Lilianna laughed. "You're pathetic, man."

He gulped and took a deep breath. "He likes the fire mage."

Lili's eyes almost burst. "Chandra! That bitch!" Her hands curled into shaking fists.

"It's true."

She bared her teeth at him. "I hate you, Garruk. I've had enough of this." And with that she slapped him across the face, zombies swarming up from the ground around her.

Garruk staggered back. "Jace will never like you."

A wave of corpses surged toward Garruk and he smashed them apart with his fists. He whistled, and a great stag bounded out of the woods, tossing zombies left and right with its great antlers. But a decomposing hand snatched its leg from the ground and drove the beast to the ground, tearing it apart into a grisly mess.

Garruk narrowed his eyes, hands shaking as he unsheathes his axe from his back. With one colossal sweep, he decapitated a wave of zombies. A pale body threw itself at him, but Garruk slammed through it, tossing it aside. And with a huge leap, he whirls toward Liliana, axe arcing toward her neck.

An instant before the axe breaks skin, he sees the smile, and a blast of dark magic throws him to the ground.

Lili paces toward him. "Oh Garruk. You thought you could beat me? You thought you could take Jace from me? Well, you're wrong." She knelt next to him, caressing his cheek. "I think I'm crazy enough to kill you."

Garruk shook, and a tear fell from his eye. "Please don't. Lili. Please"

She smiled, and her hands began to glow, dark shadows flickering, leaving behind an empty feeling in Garruk's chest. "Goodnight, Garruk."

"Step away from him."

Lili looked up. "And who are you, punk?"

"My name is Griselbrand. Step away from the man."

"Griselbrand, eh? Fuck you." And a blast of death struck him between the horns, taking him down in one hit. But it was enough for Garruk to scramble away.

Garruk paused next to Gris' body. With a weak hand, Gris grabbed at Garruk. "Tell Avacyn I love her. Avenge me…"

Liliana just stared at them, smug smile plastered over her face. Garruk ran.

"Hey honey." The kor hugged Tezzeret and kissed him on the cheek.

"How was work, Nahiri?" He smiled and pressed her tighter to him. Just because he didn't feel attracted to Nahiri all the time didn't mean that he didn't, well, love her. She was a great woman, way out of his league. But still, she left him wanting sometimes. A grin crept across his face. Sarkhan left him wanting sometimes. Wanting more. Wanting it all again.

"What's that smile, Tez?"

He jerked his head up. "Oh, nothing Nahiri."

She flicked her hand at him. "You doofus."

"Mommmm," Avacyn whined from the kitchen. "Where is the frying pan?"

Nahiri winked at him as she headed to the kitchen. As she dragged her fingers along the wall, stone syphoned along with her, coalescing into her palm. She pulled a pan out of the wall, searing red with heat.

Tezzeret followed her into the kitchen, where Avacyn battled the flames of the stove. Their daughter. Look how beautiful she was becoming. White, silky hair. Pale, rosy skin. And the smile. That was his daughter. Full of life. Who would linger on the damn elder dragon's curse? Who would do that when they have everything they need right in front of them?

Avacyn flipped the eggs out of the pan and onto four plates. "Gris is late. Always late."

Tez nudged her. "It's better if he comes late. No one likes guys who come early."

Rolling her eyes, Nahiri pulled some forks out of the wall. She looked up as the doorbell rang and a heavy fist knocked on the door. "I'll let him in," she said.

As she walked by Tez, she wiped a tear from his cheek. Then she paused, blinked, and mouthed 'I love you.'

"Gideon?"

"Hey Nahiri."

Nahiri leaned against the doorframe. "It's been a while, Gideon. How has Chandra been?"

Gideon shrugged. "Haven't seen her in a while."

Nahiri's eyes opened wide. "Did you guys split? I'm so sorry!"

"Eh, I'm fine. I've already got another relationship." He chuckled. "I deserved it anyways. She caught me cheating."

"You cheated on Chandra?" Nahiri tilted her head.

"It's complicated." Gideon stared longingly at the puddle beside the door. The muddy water winked back at him.

"Well who are you dating now?"

Gideon placed a hand on her shoulder. "Nahiri, I'm actually here on duty."

She backed up, and Tez walked beside her, followed by Avacyn with the eggs.

"No Gris?" Avacyn asked. "Where is he?"

Gideon sighed. "I have bad news."

Avacyn's lip began to tremble.

"Griselbrand was murdered." Gideon bit his lip. "Murdered by Liliana Vess."

"No." Avacyn's voice was barely a whisper.

Tezzeret had to watch his baby girl cry. He had to see her heart broken as life took what it wanted from her.

Head in her hands, Avacyn pushed past Gideon and ran off into the night.

"Av!" Tez called, but Gideon help him back.

"Let her be. She'll be fine," he said.

Nahiri backed up, eyes vacant. Gris was such a good guy. He didn't deserve that. Liliana Vess, eh? Maybe the necromancer would want to see what Nahiri's kor stone-forged steel felt like across her flesh.

Gideon clasped her hand. "Ob and Tibalt are having the funeral in a couple days, or so I've heard."

Tezzeret couldn't stand those guys. They were successful, powerful. That always made them enemies. Though they were perfect for each other. And as much as he disliked them, Tezzeret couldn't wish that type of pain on anyone.

"I've got to get going," Gideon said. "I'm getting a call about indecent exposure in Mul Daya. I hope it's not Nissa again." He exhaled. "I keep telling her she has to wear a bra if she wants to wear those weird leaf things. It's not bad from far away, but once you get close… quite the view. An indecent view, but a view nonetheless." And with that, Gideon walked off.

Tezzeret shut the door and turned back to Nahiri. "Well, they're gone. Why don't you get into something more comfortable?"

He and Nahiri walked back to the bedroom, and Nahiri turned to him, smirking. Tez crashed on the bed, leaning back on his arms.

Nahiri held her finger to her lips and slid the strap of her tunic over her shoulder. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, covering her breasts, and slid the other strap off her shimmering skin. Eyes twinkling, she pulled the tunic down further to her torso, then bent over and crawled across the bed to Tezzeret. Giggling, she plopped down on top of him, and ran her weathered fingers under his shirt. "Let's take that off, shall we?"

Tezzeret lifted his arms up, and Nahiri pulled the shirt off, then pinched one of Tezzeret's nipples.

"Ow!" Tezzeret flinched.

Nahiri smiled. And she slid the rest of her clothes off. "Well, were you going to fuck me or not?"

"Hey handsome," Liliana crooned.

Jace looked up. "Lili! Haven't seen you in forever!"

Liliana shrugged. "Just got back in town, babe."

"Cute dress, by the way," Jace said.

Liliana blushed, giving the purple dress a twirl. The corset was tight, the neckline low. Very low. She looked hot. Very hot.

But not as hot as Chandra. "Hey guys. Fancy meeting you guys here!" Chandra bounded toward them, goggles propped on her head, over her flaming head of hair. Liliana couldn't help but wonder if that was the only hair that Chandra kept on fire. But with her shining bracers and curvaceous breastplate, her exposed midriff, and the red, flaming hands, Chandra was a spectacle.

But Liliana would not let a pyromancer stop her.

She turned back to Jace. "I wore this just for you." She tilted her head sideways and blushed. "You like it?"

But Jace backed up. "Enough Lili. You know this won't work."

"What won't work, love?"

"I'm not sure about this, Lili. We're like siblings!"

She stepped toward him and drew her finger along Jace's cloak. "And why would that stop us?"

Chandra stepped between them. "Back off Lili. Jace obviously doesn't want you."

"Of course Jace wants me!" Liliana said, and she leaned into his shoulder. "Don't you, Jace?"

"Actually," Jace stammered. "Umm…"

Chandra smiled. "Jace?"

"Chandra, can I talk with you in private?" Jace said. "I mean, I could just mentally talk with you, but I'd like to say some stuff in person.

Chandra gave him a hug. "Oh, Jace, you're so sweet. Why don't we talk tomorrow? But I mean, it's pretty late now. You should be getting home."

Jace froze. "Oh okay, Chandra."

She smiled. "Go on, Jace. Why don't you find Gideon?"

"Okay!" He smiled and trudged off into the night.

As soon as he was out of sight, Lilianna slapped Chandra. "Stay out of my way, you bitch. He's mine."

Chandra seemed to shrink in front of her. "Lili! I'm sorry. You don't understand!"

"I don't understand?" Lilianna laughed. "That he likes you and not me? So stay out of my way."

Chandra reached out for Lilianna's hand. "I've wanted to tell you this for a very long time." She blushed. "I have feelings for you."

Lilianna took a step back. "You? Have feelings for me?" And inside Lilianna, she felt her desire blossom too. A passion for the pyromancer.

Chandra lay down. "I've been too scared to ask. Because… do you feel the same way about me?"

Liliana crouched down next to Chandra and gently straddled Chandra's leg. "Do you think I feel the same?"

Chandra reached out and slid her fingers through Liliana's luscious hair. "I hope so."

"Well, make a guess," Lilianna said, leaning forward and brushing the back of her hand across the smooth skin of Chandra's face. Sparks flew from Chandra's hair, the heat making Lili's heart beat in anticipation.

Chandra began to pull Liliana closer, and Liliana obliged, sliding her hips up along Chandra's thigh, her breasts pressing against Chandra's. Liliana slipped her other hand down Chandra's torso and between her legs. With a single stroke, Chandra let out a sigh of pleasure. A small shriek. A plea for more. And Lili brought Chandra's face to her, lightly pressing their lips together, tongues just touching, wet and sweet.

Chandra ran her hand down Liliana's chest to the edge of her dress. "Please more, Lili. But maybe with that nice tongue this time."

Liliana grinned and slid down Chandra's torso.

Nahiri lay next to Tezzeret, pale kor arms gently wrapped around his neck. With the gentlest of touch, he undraped her arms and slid out from under the covers. Tez tiptoed across the room and eased the door open, wincing as the soft squeak caused Nahiri to rustle in her sleep.

He closed the door behind him and pulled a jacket over himself. Time to meet Sarkhan.

Tez crept through the woods to their meeting spot, each footstep making a soft crack as his weight broke the twigs. He paused. A rustle to his left.

Tezzeret peered through the bushed, only to find himself looking at Avacyn and Garruk in a deep embrace. Garruk ran a huge hand through Avacyn's hair. "She killed him right in front of me. He saved my life." After saying this, Avacyn only sobbed harder and pressed her face harder into the folds of Garruk's cloak.

Tezzeret wanted to watch more, but he was already late.

He picked up the pace, and began to jog through the forest. After a couple of minutes, the trees cleared away and he found himself climbing to the edge of the cliff face he knew so well. Tez walked to the edge and peered over the edge. He waited there for a minute, a shadow against the moon. Then, with a flap of his giant wings, Sarkhan vaulted up from over the edge and landed next to Tez. In a flash of light, the great dragon disappeared and the long-haired man appeared in his place.

"Tezzeret. Nice to see you."

"Sarkhan. It has been too long. How is Ugin?"

Sarkhan smiled. "Ugin is well, and ignorant."

"As is Nahiri," Tez said, grinning back.

Sarkhan moved toward Tezzeret, but paused. "You know, Tez, I've always wondered… why the fascination with dragons?"

Tezzeret froze, then staggered back. "Do we have to talk about this?"

Sarkhan twirled his dreadlocks with a finger. "I have to know, Tez. Was it Bolas?"

Silent, Tezzeret nodded.

"That manipulative son of a bitch," Sarkhan roared. "I'm going to kill that goddamn monster."

Tezzeret let his gaze rise. "I already took care of him," he said. "I should have told you."

Sarkhan took a step back. "Y-you beat Nicol Bolas?"

Another nod.

"But how? He's an elder dragon! He beat Ugin!"

"Even a pawn can usurp a king," Tezzeret said. "And he deserved it. He deserved all of it."

Sarkhan sniffled, and Tezzeret watched as a couple tears rolled down the man's cheek. "Did he do it to you, too?"

Tezzeret grimaced as he remembered the nights of being bound. The restraints, physical and mental. Being tied to the ground. Lying on the cold, glassy surface of Bolas' "meditation" realm, as the dragon had his way with him again and again. Tezzeret could still hear the raspy voice. It felt like an eternity. An eternity of abuse. All he had wanted was power. Power for servitude. That was the deal he made with Bolas. He had misunderstood exactly what type of servitude Bolas was really looking for.

After the confrontation on the Metal Island, when Bolas thought he was victorious, he again underestimated Tezzeret. Bolas thought he could out-trick him, but Tezzeret was always one step ahead. Tezzeret found Nicol Bolas and took his revenge. He humiliated the Elder Dragon. He made the beast pay for everything he had done. And when Bolas' screams had died down. When he was a puddle, a blubbering mess on the ground, begging for mercy, Tezzeret took his life. He thought the memories would fade. He thought that he had finally proved himself, that he was stronger than the dragon.

But if anything, Bolas was the true winner. Tezzeret kept hearing the dragon. Kept seeing Bolas out of the corner of his eye. And although he hated the dragon, hated everything Bolas had done, some part of it became necessary to him. Somehow Bolas had made Tezzeret his pawn, even in death.

Sarkhan still stood in front of Tezzeret with concerned eyes. "You still want me?"

Tezzeret nodded. He didn't want Sarkhan. He needed him. He needed the dragon.

Sarkhan closed his eyes, focusing. And when he opened them, they glowed, emitting a bright red flame. A fiery, piercing gaze. Scales erupted from his skin, tearing off Sarkhan's clothes and revealing the well-defined draconic muscles underneath. Sarkhan's tail snaked toward Tez and grabbed him by the torso, pulling at his clothes and lifting him closer to the dragon.

"And what are you two doing?"

Sarkhan dropped Tezzeret and flashed back into his human form, cowering naked behind a ruffled Tezzeret.

"Uh, nothing, Nahiri," Tezzeret stammered.

"You think I wouldn't notice you sneaking out every night? Tez, what about our daughter?" Nahiri sighed. "You really think she would approve of this?"

"Nahiri, honey. It's not what you think it is."

"Then what is it?" Nahiri waved her hand in their direction. "You've been cheating on me, Tez!"

Tezzeret gulped. "I'm so sorry, Nahiri."

Nahiri placed her hands on her hips. "You've hurt me, Tez. I'm done with this. Find someone else to live with."

"Nahiri! No! I can make it up to you! Please give me another chance!"

Nahiri turned and faced the woods. "I want you to know something before I go."

"What is it, Nahiri?"

She took a deep breath. "Tezzeret, Avacyn isn't your daughter."

Tezzeret stumbled back into Sarkhan's arms. "What do you mean?"

Nahiri spun to face him. "Her father is…. Sorin Markov."


End file.
